Last Call
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Just another Mac oneshot I did... Rated M for violence, language, the usual "Macness". But honestly, if you don't know these things already then why are you here? :)


**Yes, Mac called to me again so I tried my hand at another oneshot. I know it's not very original, because I feel like there's only so many ways to write Mac, but here it is. Again, it's not along the lines as some of you more established and talented Mac authors, but hopefully it's readable material. Thanks for reading! I would love to hear any and all thoughts if you have them! **

...

"Last stop!" The driver of the bus yelled, jarring Amanda awake.

She blinked her eyes and scrambled from her seat, the only person still left on the bus. Saluting the bus driver, she stepped off of the bus and the doors promptly smacked closed behind her, the bus pulling off in a cloud of dust. Coughing and fanning her arm in front of her face to rid the dust in the air, she peered at the sign next to her. Caineville, Utah - Population _. There was no number for the population and as Amanda looked around she was starting to think that maybe the sign didn't have a number because there was no one there.

The bus had literally dropped her off in the middle of fucking nowhere. Really? Like she didn't have enough issues without being dropped off to starve in the middle of the desert. She began to walk slowly in the direction that the bus had drove off in, hoping to run into a motel or something that she could get a room in for the night until she could get her shit together.

Although that might take longer than one damn night because she really didn't know what she was going to do. She had very little money, no job, and no family. She was virtually homeless in every sense of the word. That was okay though. She was a tough bitch and a very determined one at that. She would figure something out.

She walked along in the dry, dusty, heat and wondered if she was walking in the right direction. What if there had been somewhere to stop in the other direction? Why hadn't she asked the fucking bus driver? She kicked at a big rock in her path as she walked. The sudden roar of an engine had her spinning on her heel and glancing behind her quickly. She barely jumped out of the way as an old Ford pickup came tearing down the dirt road, passing her by several foot before screeching to a halt. She waited to see what would happen, but the truck just idled there. Letting out an irritated sigh, she approached the truck, half expecting to see some deformed old man leering at her. Instead she saw a much younger man, about thirty or so, around her age if she had guessed right. He had on a simple white t-shirt and dirty looking jeans to match. He looked every bit the object of every dirty fantasy she had ever had.

Clearing her throat, she leaned her head into the passenger window a little, "Hi. Could you tell me if there's a motel nearby?"

The man slid his gaze all over her and she would swear it felt like he touched her with his eyes. Then he opened his mouth and she got a view of slightly black teeth. She fought down the urge to gag even though it was strong.

"There ain't no motels here," He smirked at her irritated expression. "I know a man who can help ya out though. Get in," He gestured to the passenger seat.

Despite her best judgment, Amanda knew her choices at this moment were very limited. There obviously wasn't anything nearby and she was either going to die of heat stroke in the desert sun or take her chances with the stranger that had rotten teeth. She chose the stranger. Opening the door, she climbed inside the cab, placing her duffle bag on her lap.

"Thanks," She said.

He grunted, "Don't fuckin' thank me yet."

Amanda shrugged, "Fine. Then I don't."

He shot her a sidelong glance, "Ya got a fuckin' smart mouth," He paused. "I like it."

Amanda grinned despite herself, "Yeah, I never did learn how to turn the fucker off. It's gotten me into trouble more times than I can count."

"What's ya name?" He asked her.

"Amanda. Yours?"

"Mac," He replied.

She studied him as he drove the truck speedily through the dusty desert. Several minutes later he swerved the truck and then jerked to a stop, sending up clouds of dirt and dust swirling into the air. Amanda coughed and glanced around as the dust cleared, seeing that they were in front of some sort of restaurant or bar from the looks of it.

"Luna Mesa?" She said out loud.

"Get out. This here's ya stop," Mac snapped as he stepped out of the truck and slammed the door.

Amanda glared at his back. He clearly had an attitude problem, but at least he had taken her to some sort of civilization. Hopefully the rooms wouldn't be too pricey so she would have somewhere to sleep tonight. Grabbing her duffle bag, she stepped out of the truck and headed inside of the place. Inside she found a cluttered bar that clearly could use some renovating, but she wasn't complaining. She didn't see Mac anywhere and she set her bag down by the bar, climbing onto a stool. A few minutes later a man came out of the back, followed by Mac and the man walked behind the bar to her.

"Hello. Welcome to the Luna Mesa. I hear you are in need of a room?" The man smiled at her, revealing a row of pearly white teeth, startling in comparison with Mac's rotten ones.

"Depends. I can't afford much. What are your prices?" Amanda asked.

The man studied her, "I'm sure we can work something out. Why don't you go ahead and take the room? We can work out all the details later," He offered.

Amanda thought about that. It was probably the best suggestion she had heard so far and she would be stupid not to take it. However, something about the man seemed off and she hesitated. He didn't even know her, so why was he offering to let her have the room without seeing any money first? She played with a napkin on the bar as she thought about it. Even if the room was a pile of shit, it was better than sleeping on the ground outside like she had done countless times before. She wasn't sure what kind of "details" they would be working out, but maybe she could work it off around the bar somehow.

"Alright," She agreed.

The man smiled and nodded, "I'm Walter by the way. You are?"

"Amanda."

"Mac!" Walter yelled out across the bar.

Amanda turned to see Mac leaving a booth that sat two girls and walk over in their direction with irritation.

"What?" He snapped, casting her a sidelong glance.

"Could you show Amanda to a room please?" Walter asked him.

Mac shrugged and turned to her, "Get your fuckin' stuff and come on. Ain't got all day. Got shit ta do."

…...

Amanda sighed as she stepped out of her shower, feeling more like herself than she had in a few weeks. Living on the go was fucking tough and it got old quick. As she dried off, her mind kept straying to Mac and his attitude. If you overlooked his teeth then he actually was pretty hot for an asshole and Amanda had always found herself attracted to assholes for some reason. There was something about Mac's demeanor that kind of made her wish she had time to get to know him.

She dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, running a brush through her wet hair. She sighed at her appearance. Her dirty blonde hair could use a trim and her green eyes looked tired. She _was_ tired. Heading for the bed, she checked the lock on the door one last time before settling down under the blanket and drifting off into a deep sleep.

…...

_Oh God, his fingers felt so good sliding in and out of her pussy. The man really knew what the hell he was doing. She stretched her body taut, moaning a little as he increased the pressure. When his fingers brushed her clit, she bucked her hips up seeking relief from this torment. It had been so long since she had had a good fuck. She hummed in the back of her throat and then he removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue._

"Ya like that, ya dirty fuckin' bitch?" He lifted his mouth to ask.

Amanda's eyes shot open and she glanced down to see that all of her clothes had been removed and what she had thought was a dream was actually a reality.

"What the hell? How the fuck did you get in here?" She asked.

He lifted his mouth from her pussy, his lips dripping with her juices. He smacked them together greedily.

"Shut the fuck up. I'll ask the questions around here," He growled at her.

Amanda tried to ignore the sensations of pleasure that he was invoking in her as she tried to get up to locate her clothing. No way was he just going to do whatever the hell he wanted. Not without a fight anyway.

His hand shot out and grabbed her by the ankle, his grip tight like a vice as he yanked her back into place. He shifted and she got a glimpse of him then. He was naked and he moved to place his knees onto her legs, pinning them down with his weight. The weight dug into her shins painfully and she winced.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded.

He smirked, "The devil," He replied.

He smacked her pussy with his hand and she closed her eyes in pain, surprised that she only grew more wet with the action. He watched her carefully.

"Ya like that huh? Dirty fuckin' whore," He spat as he slapped her pussy again.

She lifted her hips off of the bed, helpless to stop the desire that coursed through her body at his actions. She whimpered as he thrust two fingers inside of her, crooking them just right to make her rise off of the bed as far as he would allow as she let out a cry of pleasure. He removed them a moment later and shifted before slamming his dick inside of her harshly. Amanda bit her lip as she cried out from the intrusion. He was big and it had been so long. In a way she welcomed the intrusion, even though her mind was screaming that it was wrong, that she should stop it. She didn't though. She couldn't.

Mac moved his knees from her legs and she bent her knees, allowing him to slide deeper inside of her. He grunted as he slammed into her pussy, his balls smacking lightly against her skin. It felt so good to be used, so _right_. To have someone want her was such a foreign feeling to her. He slapped her hard with his hand, making her see spots for a moment.

"Bitch!" He yelled. "Comin' into town and thinkin' ya can open that smart ass mouth. I got somethin' for that," Mac said as he pulled out of her.

Amanda whined at the loss. She had been so close to her orgasm. She tried to lean up on her elbows, but he pushed her forcefully back down as he worked his way up her body. She opened her mouth to say something when he shoved his dick inside of it, cutting off her words.

"Ya fuckin' bite me and we're gonna have problems. Understand?" He growled.

Amanda nodded slightly, her lips stretched taut as he fucked her mouth. She was thankful that she had no gag reflex as he slid his cock inside of her as far as it would go. He paused there for a moment, staring down at her.

"Fuck yeah bitch. Take my cock and suck it good. Ya not even chokin' are ya?" He said in wonder.

Amanda didn't answer him and instead closed her eyes and sucked on him as he began to slide in and out of her mouth. She could taste herself on him, but surprisingly it didn't bother her. He fisted a hand into her hair and began to pump himself harder into her. She made a purring noise in her throat and he groaned, slamming into her over and over, his balls smacking into her chin.

"Fuck! You're makin' me love ya bitch," He grunted as he tensed above her seconds before she felt the warmth of his cum spurting down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could, some of it dribbling out and onto her chest.

He released her hair as he pulled himself out of her. She rubbed her sore jaw as she watched him wipe himself off. Amanda was amazed that he was still hard after all of that. Before she could say anything about it, he grabbed her ankle, jerking her down the bed towards him. In one smooth motion, he flipped her over so that her ass was sticking up in the air and her feet were touching the floor.

"I'm gonna fuck the shit out of that ass," He said as he smacked her harder than she had ever been hit before.

It stung, but she wriggled a little in anticipation. He placed his hands on the bed on either side of her head. She studied his toned arms, wondering what he did to keep them in such good shape. He was certainly stronger than he looked. He stuck a finger into her asshole without warning and she involuntarily clenched around him.

"Ahh," She sucked in a breath. "Maybe you should warn somebody before you do shit like that," She snapped.

Mac grabbed her hair, yanking her head back sharply so that he could glare at her, "I'm the one callin' the shots around here bitch. I'll do whatever the fuck I want and you'll fuckin' like it," He spat.

His cock probed her ass before he thrust himself inside of her tight hole, making her cry out as tears sprung to her eyes. He kept one hand wrapped around her hair as the other held her steady for him to fuck her.

"Oh yeah. You like the way Mac's cock fills ya, don't ya?" He asked.

Amanda felt a rush of arousal at the dirty talk. He began to slam his cock into her hole roughly and she bucked back into him, relishing in the pain that was bringing her closer to her orgasm. As if he could sense how close she was, he slowed down and placed his rough hands on her hips, bruising her with his tight grip.

"Please," She whimpered.

He laughed, "You'll get it when I'm ready for ya to get it," He said.

Mac slipped a hand underneath her to her pussy, feeling around for her clit. He squeezed it with his fingers, making her moan out loudly.

"You're a dirty fucker aren't ya? Fuckin' little freak is what ya are."

"Yes," She breathed. "Please let me cum Mac."

He paused, "Keep goin'."

She licked her lips, "Pound me with your cock. Make me scream. I want you to use the fuck out of me," She whispered.

Mac groaned, his cock pulsing inside of her at her words. Without a word he began to slam into her again, more viciously this time. He flicked his finger against her clit and she felt a rush of warmth before her body began to vibrate and she convulsed around him. He smacked her ass once more before following behind her, spilling his cum inside of her asshole. He pulled out of her, leaving her hanging off of the end of the bed with his cum dripping down her leg. She felt bruised and exhausted, but strangely sated. She could hear him dressing behind her and the implications of what they had just done began to wash over her. She had just fucked a virtual stranger and liked it. Liked it a _lot._ What the hell was wrong with her?

Climbing slowly to her feet, she gasped as he gripped her by her hair and helped her to her feet. He held her tightly in front of him, his eyes perusing her naked body.

He ran a finger down her chin and across the column of her throat, "I like you," He murmured.

Amanda swallowed, "You do?" She asked.

He nodded, "I think I'm gonna keep you for a while," He said.

She was confused, "Keep me? You don't own me."

He smirked, "Bitch, I owned you from the moment you stepped foot into the cab of my truck."

Amanda swallowed. What had she gotten herself into?

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
